Most hair styling or razor cutting devices are composed of a razor with stem handle which is held by a stylist between the thumb and forefinger that does not allowing the stylist to maintain pressure accurately and evenly across the shafts of the hair. This hair cutting technique has a number the disadvantages. For example, this approach typically results in more hair being removed on the side the handle is being held due to the inability of the slyest to consistently stabilize the pressure distribution to the cutting surface. As a result, certain hair cutting techniques such as texturizing and the creation of certain hair styles can be difficult or impossible. Also, because of the unbalanced nature of these types of devices, significant stress can result on parts of the hand and wrist of the individuals using devices.
Examples of other types of hair cutting devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. D484,796, 1,587,656, 2,636,265, and 6,267,117. The various devices described in these patents suffer from a number of the same or similar limitations in both in the nature of the cuts that can be performed or in the difficulty in using the device.